choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog (High School Story: Class Act)
Dog is a character from the High High School Story: Class Act series. His default name is Biscuit, but the player has the option to choose a name for him. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance The dog has white fur and black eyes with black sclerae. Upon first meeting him outside Oliver M. Berry High, Your Character describes his fur as matted upon petting him. He appears to be an American Eskimo dog. Personality The dog is shown to be quite playful, friendly and dutiful which is shown when despite being a stray, he lets you pet him without making a fuss. In addition, he continues to follow you all the way home. Chapters High School Story: Class Act High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 6: Locked In * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Bend, Don't Break (Determinant) High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake (Determinant) * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All (Determinant) * Chapter 6: With The Fishes (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates (Determinant) * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine (Determinant) High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks (Determinant) * Chapter 3: I Spy (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Boiling Over (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Race Against Time (Determinant) Relationships Your Character You and the dog met outside the school where the dog was roaming around at the time. If you decide to adopt the dog, he is shown to take an immediate liking to Your Character and Your Twin Sibling. Your Twin Sibling Upon seeing him outside of your home, Your Twin will confirm that he/she has seen the dog wandering around campus before. In addition, your twin reveals that the dog is indeed a stray. After Your Twin Sibling plays around with him, Your Character remarks how he likes Your Twin Sibling already. Erin Ward Erin is Your Character's friend date for Homecoming and while you get dressed up, Erin spends time playing with the dog and talking to Your Twin. Erin and the dog get along very well immediately, and Your Twin mentions that she is good with dogs. Trivia * In Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 6, Your Twin Sibling reveals how both of you had previously been begging your parents to get a dog since the two of you were five. * In Class Act, Book 2, Chapter 13, Your Character can mention that s/he and the twin tried to dress up the dog for Halloween. It didn't go well. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets